Fifty shades of Locksley
by AllOutlawQueen
Summary: New take of Fifty shades of Grey. Get ready for love, sex, drama and much more. This is a OutlawQueen story. Chapter one is just a notes chapter about the story.
1. Chapter 1

This is more a note then the story, the story will be posted on the next chapter.

So, after a lot of people convincing me I decided to do a version of 50 shades of Grey. Now, as much as it is going to follow the original story I am adding my own twists to it by changing a few things to make it a bit different from the first and to make it so I am not completely copying the original.

Now, this story is of course M rated and there will be A LOT if smut so if you do not like that then I highly recommend you do not read this.

As well, due to the nature of 50 shades, e.g. the things they use/do. Regina and Robin might be slightly OOC in this story, as somethings I very doubt they would do but I wanted to warn you so you don't think 'they would never do this' I know. But after all this is meant to be about smut, and if you have read/seen the film you know the kinds of things that are included.


	2. Meeting Mr Locksley

Thank you everybody who has followed the story so far, it means a lot and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Like I said it wont fully follow the original and I have changed the story line quite a bit actually but hopefully you will like it. I hope this is okay, I have checked it over. But I am rubbish at finding spelling mistakes until I read it on here and then hate myself for how many I have left in. I changed it a hundred times. I just hope I manage to do this story justice. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. Came the banging of her apartment door as Regina finished typing up the last few words of her assignment for that week. Regina was studying business at university as post graduate. She had wanted to open her own multinational company from the funds her father had given her. The same ones her mother had tried to steal. Regina didn't get along with her mom, never had. But her father, well she was, as he nicknamed her his 'apple', the perfect little girl who he loved dearly. Her mother, she could never do anything right. She was just a few marks off any paper, exam, or assignment her mother would scoff at her and crumple up the results and throw it in the bin in front of her. It was her father that would cuddle her and give her reassuring words after.

He had always believed in her capabilities and knew one day she would be successful in doing what she wanted to. Regina showed that in her work.

Regina stood up from the wooden dining room chair that she had been situated, quite uncomfortably for the last two hours. She stretched, getting her back to loosen from the stiffness it now had and walked over to the door of the apartment, opening it to reveal Emma Swan, her friend and person who lived in the apartment next to her. Her nose was red from where she had been blowing her nose, her eyes watery. And when she gave a stuffy 'hello' Regina knew something was wrong.

"Hey, Emma." Regina moved to the side, allowing the blonde to walk past her into the hall of the flat.

Regina closed the door, folded her arms across her chest and turned around. Letting out a deep breath before speaking once more.

"Are you okay?" Emma simply looked at her, nodded before replying.

"Yeah, just a cold. Would you be able to do something for me tomorrow please?" Regina looked at the other female rather hesitantly, although she didn't have anything to do tomorrow, her classes were cancelled earlier today. But she knew Emma, if she didn't and in fact wasn't so run down the blonde probably would have suggested clubbing or something Regina wouldn't do in a million years. But Emma did not seem like she was going to be going partying or anything too adventurous for Regina any time soon. So, decided to give it a shot at what it could be.

"What?"

"I have a meeting tomorrow with that business guy and I was wondering if you could step in for me. After all you do business and I need my interview." Emma chuckled, hoping the brunette would say yes. Regina thought on it for a moment, considering her options. She didn't have anything to do tomorrow. And knowing her friend, she would share the interview with her for her course. So, it would benefit both. Regina nodded and smiled.

"Of course, just send me the questions you would like me to ask and I will be more than happy to." With that Emma smiled and tried to hug her before Regina stopped her. Holding her hands up in front of her.

"It wouldn't be good if we both got that cold and neither of us could interview him." Emma chuckled once again and nodded.

"You're right, thanks Regina." Regina lightly laughed before replying.

"See you later Emma." With that Regina opened her apartment door and Emma left, leaving Regina to her thoughts.

She had heard a lot about the infamous Robin Locksley. Well she had heard a lot about his business empire, not about the man behind it. It seemed any information about him was hidden. All she knew was he was just a little older than her, was British, had a share in the university she went to, and was quite rich. She had to admit, it was quite interesting, a mystery. A mystery she hoped to uncover a little about tomorrow.

Later that day, Emma came over gave Regina the questions she wanted answering and Regina went to work picking out an outfit. She wanted to look smart, professional. So, she got out her red v neck shirt and black, knee length pencil skirt. It was quite warm so she didn't need to worry about tights and she had shaved a few days ago, so she didn't need to worry about her legs. She picked out her favourite black pair of heals to go with the outfit and red blazer. Going for a red at the top, black at the bottom type of look that normally got her compliments.

She then went to bed, having an early night. She really did need it as Regina would have to be up early for the four-hour trip to his head office. So, at nine PM Regina went to bed.

She woke up by the blaring alarm clock at six the next morning, the brunette groaning as she shut the annoying clock off. She really hated it, but the high pitched, loud clock woke her so it had to do. At least it did its purpose. She sat in the bed, swinging her legs to the side as they hit the softness of her rectangular fluffy rug and stretched her arms in front of her before giving a small yawn.

She stood and walked bare footed through the hard floors of the house. That was the good thing about summer, she didn't need socks and she hated slippers so wouldn't wear them anyway. Regina had her breakfast before heading into the shower, and then putting on her shirt and her make up. It was a routine for her to put make up on then the rest of her outfit, in case she accidently messed up. She could wash it off without worrying about getting water on her clothes and on top of that if any of it got on her clothes. She had two of the top, one slightly darker than the other. So, if she got any on them it wouldn't matter, however, she only had one red blazer and one of the black pencil skirts. The others were grey or blue. And then she would want to change her whole outfit.

Once she had put her make up on and her clothes, she smartened them up, rubbing out any creases and then started doing her hair. Regina liked to leave it down, not confined in a bun, or a hair tie. And she didn't have enough time to sort it into curls or straighten it. It was already eight and she really didn't know where the time had gone, she needed to leave.

So, finishing off the rest of the things she needed to. Regina picked up her bag and headed out of the apartment and to her black Mercedes to travel to Mr Locksley's office.

The journey had been quite long, and it had given her time to think about this interview. The nerves finally settling in, she had never interviewed anybody before and now she was travelling miles away from home, to interview somebody she had never met before. A billionaire, who was probably going to think of her as some over enthusiastic university student. She got out of the car, taking out her note book with the questions her friend had written and left the car, walking toward the building once she had locked it.

It was massive, a skyscraper of a building. The whole 50 floors were glass and it was very modern and you could tell a lot of money went into the building. She walked through the doors, two men opening the glass doors for her as she did. Looking around the front entrance. It was lightly painted with a bright atmosphere, she walked over to the wooden desk at the side of the room and waited for a receptionist to book her in.

"Good morning, Locksley national. How may I help?" Came the blonde, very smart, professional receptionist as she welcomed Regina.

"Hi, um yes. I have an interview with Mr Locksley at Twel-." She looked at the clock noticing she was late. "ve." She said the last bit quietly due to her realisation.

"What's your name?" The woman asked as she gave Regina a disapproving look at the fact she was late. And her tone wasn't very nice either. It made Regina feel like shrinking a few more inches, than what she already felt.

"Regina Mills. I am taking over Emma Swan. She called in yesterday to tell you." Regina continued to speak quietly.

"Here give this to Mr Locksley's receptionist." The female handed her a piece of paper with information about her visit and the number floor she had to go to.

Regina took it with a 'thank you' and headed through the building to where she had to go. Despite it being quite a few floors up she decided taking the stairs, that way she could see the building more. It wasn't about being nosey, but you could learn a lot about a person's business style by how their building was presented and plus the airy, light building was nice to walk around. Although by time she got to the floor she was quite tired. Defiantly taking the lift down, thought the brunette as she got to a few floors below and decided to take the lift the rest of the way. When she got to the floor of Mr Locksley's office she looked around. It was by far the most posh floor of the building she had seen.

The floor was decorated in modern, black and white interior and walls. It was spacious, airy, and quite well formatted. She walked over to the stone made desk and gave the receptionist, who was much nicer than the one downstairs the paper for her to look through.

"Thank you for coming Miss Mills." She smiled and stood, walking around the desk and leading Regina to Mr Locksley's office. She knocked, and Regina heard a faint British accent from the man on the other side, accepting the people on this side of the door to enter.

The receptionist opened the door.

"Mr Locksley the female for the interview is here."

And that's when Regina seen him, Robin Locksley in the flesh. He was defiantly hotter in real life, he was hot in the pictures but wow. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. They were as blue as the sky. He wore an immaculate black suit and the way her smiled, she could go weak if she seen that again. Let her legs give way at the strength. Wait did she just think that, a blush came over Regina's features at her thoughts, and gods, he couldn't hear her thoughts. But a blush, that was visible.

The man stood from his desk and walked over to the two females. His brow furrowing as he seen the redness of Regina's cheeks.

"Are you okay Miss-?"

Oh god, he knew. He could see could see the blush on her face. But oh, his accent, it sent shivers through her body, and she just wanted to bite her lip. 'But he knows, your blushing.' Came the embarrassed part of her again. This man was sending so many emotions and thoughts through her, Regina could hardly compose herself.

"M-Mills." The brunette stuttered as she tried to talk, this man was doing things to her. And Regina couldn't control herself, well she couldn't control her mind. Her actions she just about.

"Mills." He repeated as the man gestured for her to walk into the office. "Come in." Regina put her head slightly down with a quiet "Thank you." And walked into the office and stood looking around. It was very similar to the rest of the building in that it was light and spacious. However, there was still slight differences in décor.

Robin closed the door, saying goodbye to his receptionist. Regina also saying a quiet thank you to her. Then Robin walked further into the room.

"Miss Mills, would you like to sit down." Regina nodded and silently went to sit on one of the black, cushioned chairs he had in his office. Her hands shaking, as she fumbled with the note book, and the paper of which Emma had given her the questions.

And then she remembered, Regina had forgotten a pen or pencil.

"Could I have a pen please?" She still spoke quietly, like a shy school girl who was asking her crush out on a date. Robin nodded and walked over to the desk picking up a black pen from his desk and walking over to her. Regina took the pen, having a quick examine of it, noticing in silver writing 'Locksley' written on it.

Robin walked back over to his desk, leaning on window on the other side of it. He crossed his arms as he waited for the brunette to speak.

Regina cleared her throat and began.

"Have you always wanted to go into business?" Regina asked as she read through the question, before looking up at him.

"Have I wanted to go into business." He said as if in thought, examining the question before giving the reply. "Yes." Came a small reply from Regina, nervous and not processing that he wasn't asking. Just repeating the question.

"I never wanted to work for a company. I always wanted to own one, I have my own style. And my own plan." Robin stated as Regina looked down and began writing. Once she had the female scanned the next question with her dark orbs and then looked back up.

"How old was you when you began your business, I mean you are quite young."

Robin chuckled before answering.

"I'm 29 thank you Miss Mills. I was 22 when I opened this business." Regina noted down his words before she came to the next question.

"Are you going out with anybody?" Her mouth fell agape and looked up at Robin who had his brows now furrowed.

"I'm sorry, let me ask another question." She looked down. "Do you have an active sex-." She looked up again, her face red with embarrassment. Emma had done this deliberately just to make Regina look bad, or to embarrass her. Well She had defiantly done a good job. A part of Regina was mad with her friend, and they were going to be talking about this when she got back. "I am sorry, these are not my questions."

Robin walked around the desk so he was on the same side of her. Before leaning against the wooden structure. "Why don't you ask me some of your own questions?" Regina nodded.

"Why isn't there a lot of information about you? There is so much about the company but not the man behind it." Regina was interested to know, she had always wondered that. And if she only got one opportunity to ask. She guessed now would be that time.

"I like to keep my life to myself. Personal and business. Nobody really knows me." He answered true fully, however Regina could see a hint of sadness in his face. And his voice changed from his normal, formal, professional. To a more quiet one.

"Why?" She asked gently, and she thought he was either going to kick her out or go defence at the fact she was starting to get to a more personal level with him, rather than what the interview was intended for. But well if Emma was going to get her to ask inappropriate questions. Then Regina had every right to go off the questions and ask her own. Whether it would benefit or not.

Robin shrugged and replied. "I don't let people."

Regina furrowed her brow, thinking for a few seconds on how to say this without him taking any offence.

"I think you want people to though. But your scared to." She examined his reaction, his eyes telling a story. A story she knew all too well. They both didn't let anybody in because they were scared to, because the ones they did left them. Or betrayed them.

Robin for a moment showed weakness, the fact that what she was saying was true. A momentary glimpse of the man hidden behind him that was hidden. Never shown, never known. But then his mask went back on as he replied.

"What makes you think that?" He stood more straight, his hands resting against the desk behind him.

"I can see the mask you try to put up, I can see you are trying to stop people seeing you." She glanced down at the paper. "It says you were adopted." She female looked back up at him.

"So?" He asked, his shoulders lifting and then dropping.

"Is that why you are hiding yourself?" Robin furrowed his brows as Regina carried on. "You wonder why your parents left you, why you weren't good enough. And think that if you are not good enough for them, you are not good enough for anybody." Those words, words meant by Regina to be innocent, stung in his heart. It was the truth, he really did not feel like anybody would want him. He didn't do relationships, or love. He felt incapable, that nobody could love him.

"When did you suddenly be able to read people?" He asked, in a defensive way. Trying to shrink the female for her words, and then an apologetic tone ran through her features and Robin instantly felt guilty.

Suddenly Robins sectary rang through the room, through the voice mail of his office phone.

"Mr Locksley, you have a meeting."

"I'm sorry." She picked sorted out her paper as she continued to speak. "I should go."

"Regina wait." He moved forward, his hand touching her arm. An instant spark that scared both. But neither admitted to feeling it, keeping their emotions from showing.

His words left his mind, forgetting what he was going to say, so he answered one of her other questions from before. He didn't know why, he just felt the need to. Like she deserved to know.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Why did she feel so happy about that? It wasn't like they were going to date. She was sure from their first meeting he did not like her. Plus, he worked far away from where she lived.

"You do-." Robin cut in, feeling he had weakened in her presence.

"I don't do romance." Her heart sank at that as Regina looked down and stood gently, softly moving him away from his touch on her.

She walked over to the door, but before she could do anything. There was a hand on the door, stopping Regina from moving, and the other, strong masculine hand turning her around by the arm. And then both hands where either side of her, as the two of them fell into a passionate kiss.

Robin didn't know what he had done, it just happened. The female did things to him.

Their tongues joined as the kiss became more heated, her body pressing up to the wall next to the door. How was she doing this, was she really that good for him to be pressing her against a wall? To be continuing to make it more heated? She had never had a boyfriend before let alone kissed. Yet here Regina was, and she had to admit. She liked it.

Their lips broke and Robin placed one more to her lips before standing back.

Regina licked her lips, a small smirk forming over her features.

"Goodbye Mr Locksley." Robin walked over to his desk and picked up his keys before walking back over to her.

"I will show you the way out." And with that the two of them walked out of the office and to the elevator. Not before Robin held out his hand. Regina took it in hers and shook it, a smile appeared on her features. And then he pressed the lift button for her and she got in once it had dinged to the floor.

"Goodbye Miss Mills." She walked in. It wasn't until she got out of the building that she realised there was something in her hand, a piece of paper.

'Here's my number, call me.

Mr Locksley.'

She smiled and walked to her, car.

Maybe she would call him.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it has took so long. The first part has been edited but the second half has not, partly to do with the reason it took so long to update. I hope you like it and please review to tell me what you liked (I also accept constructive criticism) and what you would like to see in the future. It is slightly rushed through scenes but I'm trying to cut down as much as the start and put my effort into the middle.

* * *

Regina was Furious with Emma, despite the man giving her a number. Was it even legit? Probably not. Why would one of the wealthiest business men in the world give a University girl like Regina, somebody who stumbled on her words and asked inappropriate questions his number? It was probably just as a joke. Yes, at the time they seemed to be getting along. But how did she know he was being serious or just playing her along? Regina didn't know Robin so she couldn't be sure he was.

The brunettes' thoughts continued as she drove her black Mercedes home, and progressed as she walked into her home and straight to the sitting room, where she flopped down onto the soft, comfortable black sofa. Regina had no idea about this man. Why would somebody who keeps his private life to himself be willing to give her his number? She knew it wasn't his work or business number.

A few days later there was a knock on the door. Opening it she seen the blue-eyed blonde known as Emma Swan standing in front of her, a big smile on her face. She introduced herself into the brunettes' house by walking past her and began. "How'd the interview go?" She asked turning on her heal to face Regina, who huffed and closed the door before turning to face her.

"No, no you do not get to come in here a few days later. Asking how it went like nothing happened. I messaged you trying to contact you about it." She paused, knowing she was rambling. Regina took a breath and continued. "And you give me the stupidest of questions, most about his personal life." Emma shrugged at the clearly annoyed female in front of her unphased by the anger Regina was presenting.

"I was unwell, I was sleeping. I didn't have time to message." Regina looked at her in a way that said 'I don't believe you'

"I know that is lies, I seen you go out just yesterday."

"Well I felt better for the first time. I wanted to go out, enjoy myself." She spread her arms out singling enjoying fresh air, only for Regina to frown.

"So, when you need me to do something I give up my free time? But when I do that thing for you, going out and having fun is more important than finding out how it went?" She placed her hands on her hips, scowling the blonde in a way to make her feel guilty. Regina knew it was harsh to do, but she was annoyed at the female in front of her. Why should she do Emma's work just for her to go out with friends instead of seeing her when she felt better, after all. This was ALL for Emma.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, unphased by the brunettes' anger. "Don't know." She said, and honestly was she deliberately doing this, she knew how hot headed Regina got when annoyed. Knew Regina could be a lot worse than this.

"Well anyway, your 'report.'" She used her fingers in quotations. "I didn't get one, he didn't want to answer the questions. So, jokes on you. You don't get your report and I got to spend a lovely day in another city."

Emma thought for a minute for how to reply, but coming up with nothing decided to give in to defeat. There was no use trying to annoy Regina anymore.

"Fine, I'm going to go. I have work to do." She turned around, without any more words said between them. And left. She would come back later when Regina had hopefully, calmed down.

Just after the blonde had left, there was a ting noise indicating she had a message on her computer.

Regina walked over to it, flipping up the half-closed lid and went over to her email app, already open. She looked at the top email which read as the sender "CEO-Locksley cooperate." Regina frowned, how had Robin managed to get her email? She knew it was probably a 'thank you' email from his office, for the meeting they had. An automatic message. But she hadn't given him her email, so she shouldn't be getting emails.

She clicked open the message, with a frown on her features. Scanning through the email, furrowing her brows more.

'Dear Regina,

I enjoyed our meeting the other day, despite it getting personal. I noticed you haven't contacted me, which I was quite upset about.

Anyway, send me some questions… Professional questions. That you would like me to answer and I will send you an email with my replies.

Yours sincerely,

Robin Locksley.'

Well the whole contact thing was straight to the point, thought Regina before she began to think about questions to ask him.

After she had thought of a list she began to reply, sending the questions she had. Then she closed the computer lid, she guessed being busy it would take him some time to reply. So, she went to the living room and relaxed into the sofa reading a book.

Regina was surprised when she heard her computer once again notify her later in the day, checking it and seeing Robin had replied already. She would have thought he would have been a bit longer to reply to the email. But there it was right in front of her, his reply to her email. Regina copied the questions and answers and sent them to Emma with a 'You're lucky he was willing to find out my email.'

With that Regina, didn't reply to him and just got ready for the next day. Before going to bed.

A few days later. Regina was huffing as she listened to Emma and the rest of the University magazine team have their meeting, she had been asked to join as she had the biggest connection with Robin and hoped she could give them more information. Plus, Emma had pretty much dragged her there. So, now Regina was sitting there waiting while the rest of the group talked about the magazine, including the Robin part. But she had hardly been spoken to or given them any information, she really wished she hadn't had to go to this stupid thing.

It was at this conversation about Robin that Regina engaged her ears and listened.

"I wish we had asked him if he could do a photoshoot, I cannot find any good pictures. And any I do are copy righted, for other magazines or other people's work." Emma huffed as she paused and continued. "We need a photoshoot, but how do we get in contact with him?" Regina closed her eyes, thinking in her head. 'Don't ask me, don't ask me.' Before she heard the voice of her friend call. "Regina."

The brunette opened her eyes and looked at the female sitting across the desk from her.

"Fine, I will contact him." And with that the blonde said a 'thank you' and continued with the meeting.

A few days later, and Regina had arranged for a photoshoot and for her friend, who was a professional photographer to take the pictures. Today was the day of the photoshoot and Regina was nervous, she hadn't seen Robin since the meeting and she was frantically rushing about trying to find the correct outfit for her to wear. She wanted to look smart but she didn't want to look out of place, after all Emma and her friend were probably going to wear something casual.

So, she opted for a burgundy shirt and a just above the knee black, tight skirt. One of her favourite outfits. She kept her hair down and picked out a pair of red heals. It was a warm day so she decided against wearing any tights. The brunette made her way toward her car and made her way to the studios where he was having the photos taken, arriving only five minutes before him, after fretting with her appearance Regina had made herself late. The burgundy outfit hadn't been her first choice, as much as it was her favourite, she had gone through several that just didn't seem to fit well with the meeting they were to have today.

She made her way to the room where her two friends, to Reginas surprise Emma was already there, who had been waiting there for half an hour for her.

"You're here already?" Asked Regina slightly shocked to see the blonde there, surely Emma would be either a minute before Robin or after him.

"Yes, we have been waiting for you. Where have you been?" The other female asked eyeing Regina up and down at the clothing the brunette had picked.

"I had a bit of trouble getting ready." Regina said causally, hoping to drop the conversation as she looked toward the setup. "Is everything ready?" Emma placed her shoulders on the side and rested her head on her hands.

"Why did you have trouble getting ready?" She smirked, like she knew Regina had been trying to find an outfit to 'woo' Robin.

"Hair trouble." Regina stated, which was in fact a lie. And she was good at telling lies, well white lies anyway. "I opted in the end for just leaving it down."

"Sure, your 'hair.'" Emma said the word sarcastically.

"Yes, it's all done, just waiting for Mr Locksley." Reginas friend said as he walked toward them.

"He will be here soon, it's not like him to be late." Regina said, although she had no idea if he was one to be late. But guessing from the fact he was a business man and the fact he went to a lot of meetings and he had an image to maintain. Regina had guessed he wouldn't be the type of person to be late. And just on cue she heard his voice, the strong British and might Regina say, hot. Accent echoed through the room, making the females insides melt.

"Good morning everybody. Sorry I am slightly late, I wasn't expecting such traffic on my way here." And before Regina had turned around to face him she could already hear, and in her mind, see Emma introducing him.

"Hello Mr Locksley it is very nice to meet you." Regina turned around and like she had guessed, Emma was smiling and acting all sweet and kind toward the man, as she turned her head and gave Regina a knowing smirk of 'I know you like him.'

Ignoring it Regina walked forward toward the blonde and Robin and shook his hand. "Hello, Mr Locksley. Apart from the traffic did you have a nice trip?" Regina asked politely, hearing the female next to her snort as she tried to manage her laughter. Regina rolled her eyes, knowing exactly why Emma was trying not to laugh and honestly, she just wanted to shout at the woman. Tell her she didn't fancy Robin, which of course was the biggest lie of the year.

"Yes, Regina. Thank you." Robin shook the hand of the brunette and smiled as he walked past. "Now, let's get this done." He said, not being one to hang about and engage in too much small talk.

Regina cleared her throat and followed him as she introduced him to the photographer and made her way back to Emma, she had said she wasn't getting too involved and was merely there because she had already met the billionaire. So, she should have been there according to Emma. Though Regina found it silly.

Their friend went through some poses for Robin, before Emma announced.

"Maybe, we should have some with the infamous interviewer. I mean we should give Regina a bit of credit for the amazing work she did." Emma smirked as Regina closed her eyes, her brows furrowed.

Regina opened her eyes and said. "Emma, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean you wanted this to be for Robin." She said, trying and hoping that Emma wouldn't make her do this.

"No, it will be good, please." She looked toward Robin. "Mr Locksley, what do you say?" Emma asked, hoping the man would be, if innocently, without knowing her intentions. Be on her side.

"I think it would be a good idea." Robin said, and Regina internally moaned in annoyance as she walked forward. She wasn't getting out of this one. She stood next to Robin and smiled at the camera as her friend took pictures of her and Robin. And actually, it wasn't too bad. They were not exactly in contact with each other and there was a far enough gap between them. But then of course, Emma stepped in.

"Okay, these are great for the magazine. But while we are here why don't we adventure with this? I have enough now, and I am sure Mr Locksley booked enough time here to have some done for fun."

Regina's eyes widened, how could Emma suggest that? Oh right, the whole 'I love Robin' thing Regina rolled her eyes and let out a quiet sight, one Robin luckily didn't hear or if he did, did not pay attention to.

"Sure, why not… If Regina is okay with that." The brunette turned her head toward the male, faking a smile and saying.

"Sure." A simple word, not even a sentence. But either way had the blonde grinning and Robin unknowingly wrapping one of his arms around her, causing the breath of the female to catch at feeling him so close. The warmth of his body contacting hers, even if it was through layers of clothing, okay two thin layers it was summer after all. But she could still feel the unwelcomingly comfortable feel of his warmth next to her.

She relaxed into his touch and a few more pictures were taken. Until Emma walked forward…

"Okay this is great but, Regina turn to your side not facing Robin." Regina gave Emma a look and cautiously did what Emma asked. "Okay and Robin turn to your side facing Regina. Then put your arms around her waist."

"Emma this is not appropriate." Regina stated as she felt the arms of the man behind her wrap around her."

"Are we doing a couples photoshoot or something?" Robin joked, his thick British accent right in the brunette's ear.

'I wouldn't mind' The though in the back of her mind.

"Regina wouldn't mind." Emma said out loud, and was she reading Reginas subconscious thoughts now?

"Wouldn't she now?" Regina could see the smirk he would be wearing from behind her, and could feel the teasing circles his fingers were making close to her hips.

After a few more positions, that were less then appropriate. And a few more pictures and they were done.

Emma thanked him for agreeing to do the photoshoot, to which Robin replied that it was his pleasure to and it gave him an opportunity to see Regina again. A wink handed to the female. He thanked the photographer for their amazing work and then left, giving Regina an innocent hug. After all it wasn't the first contact they had, thanks to Emma.

To avoid Emma's questions Regina left a few minutes after Robin, going straight home. Just missing the blondes questions.

A few days later and the much relief of Regina, Emma hadn't spoke to her the last few days about Robin and had only engaged in general 'chit chat.'

Today Regina was at work, she worked in an office as a receptionist and assistant at a large multinational companies headquarters. She didn't mind the job but was only really there thanks to her parents who knew the owner of the company, and got her a job to learn about the industries she could work in and build a company for. And just to give her a general idea of what to do. She had monthly meetings with the owner to give her advice and support her.

Regina had an office on the same floor as the owner and often helped her whenever needed.

She was typing away on her computer one day when she heard a knock on the door followed by one of her friends she had made at the place walking in.

"Hey, Regina there is somebody here he has a meeting with the owner but she's still in a meeting. Would you be able to occupy him for a bit as she is going to be a while? And I don't want him just sitting there bored." Regina, still looking at her computer only looking up at the other brunette quickly nodded and gave a fast 'sure.' As her friend walked off and Regina stood up from her desk walking out of the door where she was met with.

"Robin." Regina said in surprise her eyes widening in shock. What was he doing here? Why when she was trying not to see him and distracting herself from him was he always there? Regina sighed and smiled.

"Would you like to come into my office?" Regina held out a hand to gesture to her office, turning slightly.

"Actually, I would rather stay out here. Offices are so formal don't you think? Sitting rooms you can be a bit… closer…" Reginas mouth fell agape while the males had formed a smirk.

"Sure, um, we can sit- sit out here." Regina sat down on the not as comfy as her office chair, but still comfortable waiting room cushioned chairs, Robin sitting on one so there was one chair in the middle, making it easier for them to turn and look at each other.

"So how have you been? Are you enjoying your time here?" Regina asked in a matter of politeness and curiosity. She was quite interested in this man, even the smallest less relevant details like how his day had been or the type of car he drove. She wanted to know more about the man behind the suit, and slowly and maybe unknowingly he had been revealing more about him, his personality. His life to her.

"It's been good." He said simply, and no Regina was not having that, she wanted to know what he had been doing, except from the not so comfortable, which actually was comfortable if Emma hadn't been pushing them, but in the back of her mind was actually comfortable despite that, photoshoot.

"What else have you been doing? Apart from seeing me… twice." She smiled, and gave a small and gentle laugh, Robin chuckling.

"If I am honest, seeing you was probably the most interesting part of my trip. Everything else it's just strangers walking by and meetings and formal dinners, and then there's being in a hotel by yourself with boring TV shows that I don't watch." Regina nodded, quite happy she was the best thing about the trip, although annoyed he hadn't enjoyed himself more.

"And I'm not a stranger?" She teased, a grin forming on her features. Though she was nervous. Regina did not want to be seen as a stranger, at least somebody he knew even if not as friends.

"Well, you can be whatever you want to be. If you want to be a stranger then you are. But I much prefer saying that I know you." They stared at each other for a moment before Regina heard the voice of her boss behind her.

"Mr Locksley, so sorry to keep you waiting. I hope Miss Mills kept you company." Robin smiled up at the blonde and stood.

"Not a problem. Me and Miss Mills know each other, so it was nice to speak to her." He said and then shook her hand, before smiling at Regina as she said a 'goodbye' him replying with an 'It was nice to see you again, goodbye.' And then he was gone. Regina stood from the chair and went back to her office.

Once again for a few days Regina hadn't seen Robin. In a way she missed him especially when she head heard he was heading home for a few days, to arrive back in the next week. She missed his accent, the feel of his muscles despite only feeling them through clothes. The way he said her name. Robins handsome looks, everything about him was… perfect, wonderful.

It had also been pretty uneventful since the day he had met her at work, university was boring, work was just the same old every day. Emma continued to pester her about the man she likes, and between going from work and university Regina spent the rest of her time at home. Filling in work or studying, occasionally having a break and reading a book. Regina didn't watch TV unless it was politics or documentaries, anything that was educational. She hated reality TV shows and Soap Operas.

Regina had also gone back to her usual attire of plain white blouses, black tight pencil skirts, which in fairness she had worn a pencil skirt during some of her meetings with Robin. But tried to be creative overall. But now she didn't need to make as much of an effort, needed to look professional but didn't need to impress anybody. Did she even need to impress Robin? She didn't like him that way.

That was a lie.

Suddenly behind her, Regina heard the noise of a car. A very rare thing during this walk. She stopped where there was no puddle at the side of the road and waited for it to go past. However, the car slowed and stopped by her, the darkened window of the black vehicle opening. Regina turned her head to see the car and…

"I thought it was you." Come the British accent of the man she secretly liked.

"What are you doing here?" Regina shouted through the rain that was hammering down.

"Driving back to my hotel." He replied. "What are you doing walking in this?" He asked, Regina going silent for a minute, feeling stupid for thinking even though it was sunny and in the middle of summer she wouldn't need her car. Or not making sure she had enough money to get home by bus. But it wasn't her fault she unexpectedly had to use the rest of her money that would and could have been used for the bus or some public transport home.

"I didn't have enough money to catch the bus, so I had to walk. My friends didn't have any money on them and couldn't take me home because I stayed late and they had been drinking." She explained, feeling like she owed him a in depth reason for why she was walking home in the rain, and she really should say goodbye to him and start walking.

"Get in."

"What!?" The female exclaimed. "I hardly know you."

"Either get in, with somebody you partly know. Or risk getting a cold, c'mon I can get you back to mine it is not far and you can warm up there."

Regina heisted a minute before nodding and opened the door to the passenger's side.

"Hold on." Robin said as he took of his grey blazer and handed to Regina. The brunette refused to take it for a moment before seeing the serious and worried look of the man and taking it with a 'thank you' and putting it around herself and getting into the car. The car smelled of forest she thought with slight confusion, the woodland scent filling her nostrils. But despite curiosity she liked the smell and didn't bother about asking him.

Robin drove for a few minutes. Before he got back to the room he was staying at, it was his apartment that he owned here. As he came here a lot for business he brought a place.

"Do you own this place?" Regina asked, looking up at the building as she got out of the car.

Robin followed her out of the car as he said.

"Not the whole place just one apartment, but the one I have at home is much nicer." Regina turned to look at him in shock.

"You own two apartments?" The man nodded.

Just then Regina got a scent of forest again, noticing the blazer also had the similar smell of the one his car had. However, decided not to be rude and ask. Though it wasn't negative, she liked it.

He walked with her to the building, putting in a security password and walking in with her.

"Stairs or lift?"

"Hmm, which floor is the apartment?" Regina asked as they approached the lift and stairs. The building was fancy, with gold around the walls and a posh style to the room.

"Its quite far, not the top." Regina nodded, before stating.

"Stairs." She needed the exercise anyway, well she thought she did. Regina was actually pretty fit and healthy. But she would still work out when she could even in the smallest of ways.

They took the stairs, getting to the floor of his apartment, the whole floor dedicated. Minus a corridor that lead to it and only that one door. Regina already guessed it was going to be a big apartment, due to the size of the building and this one door being the only one to occupy the empty floor.

He opened the door and as Regina had guessed the place was huge, and she thought her place was big. But this, this was like something she had never seen before, it had a small hall with the door between it and the living room open, revealing the spacious room. Massive windows taking over the far wall. It was quite empty though, apart from a few sofas and tables.

Regina walked into the place with Robin, looking around the luxurious space. It was plain, but light and kind of a welcoming feeling. Through another door lead to the kitchen and another lead to another room with a few doors which was the two bedrooms. Last but not least further from the doors of the kitchen and bedroom area was a door that leads to the bathroom.

"This place is… wow." For the first time Regina was at a loss for words as she looked around the place.

"Thank you." Robin walked over to her and took the blazer off. "Come with me, I will get you a shirt to wear. Unfortunately it will be one of mine, but it is better then nothing." Regina nodded and turned around. She had forgotten that her bra was showing through the thin material of the blouse, highlighting her toned stomach and tight around her breasts.

"I have nothing to wear underneath…" She noticed Robin staring at her, a smirk crossing her features as he tried not to look, being a gentleman of course. "See something you like?"

Robin panicked as he shook his head.

"No, no. I mean yes. I mean… your… I'm just digging a deeper hole." Regina grinned and let out a small giggle. "Let me show you to my room so you can pick something to wear."

Regina followed him into the master bedroom, a fairly large room. Not as Big as the living room, of course just maybe a normal size slightly bigger than her room. Regina walked in slowly taking in the sight of the slightly darker lit and darker painted walls room. A bed in the middle and a wardrobe at the side.

Robin walked over to his wardrobe picking up a plain shirt, one that would be slightly baggy on Regina, but all of them would.

"That's fine." Regina said, she didn't need anything fancy. Just something plain that she could wear. Robin put it on the bed and walked out. "I will leave you to get changed." He closed the door behind.

Regina got changed and walked out of the room, she had put her clothes in the wash basket in the room. She would leave them there for the night and then pick them up before she left the next day. Wait she had no clothes to go in. Regina sighed and walked out of the room, ready to tell the man the next issue they had.

"I do not have any clothes for tomorrow." She stated, him turning around to look at her. A sight to say the least, her hair that was pretty quick to dry now freely around her shoulders, the baggy shirt cuddling her small figure. Regina looked cute and tiny in the top and a part of Robin just wanted to walk over to her and take him in his arms, but she wasn't his to do that for. In fact was she anybody's?

"I will get somebody to get you some." He smiled at her. "Would you like a drink?"

"Just some juice if you have any, please." Robin nodded.

"Go and sit on the sofa if you want and I will bring it over in a second." Regina went over to the sofa, sitting down. The cream coloured furniture was so comfy she could have fallen sleep there and then.

As Robin walked over with her drink he noticed the female yawn, a hand covering her mouth as she politely did so, him handing the glass to her. Regina moved her hand after the yawn.

"Thank you." She took the drink from him.

"If you are tired, you can go to sleep." He stated sitting by her.

"But where will I?" She asked, not knowing the other door by his room had led to another.

"I have two rooms. But if you like, my bed is much more comfy. I can change the sheets and you can sleep in there." Regina shook her head.

"No, it's your room and you have already done enough."

"I don't mind." Regina blushed, over the simple gesture. One Robin found adorable as he unconsciously moved his hand toward the side of the face, carefully feeling the soft skin.

"You are gorgeous." Regina looked at him, a softness in her eyes. One that she was begging to hear more compliments, and the slightly sadder look that she didn't believe what he said.

That she never got things said like that a lot.

"Thank you." Robin smiled before moving his hand.

"It's true." He felt the need to tell her, to make her believe what he had said was true. That she should know all the things that were great about her. That made her, her. "You should go to sleep."

Regina nodded and stood, walking with him to the master bedroom. His room where she fell asleep, surrounded by his forest scent that Regina already loved.


End file.
